Sometimes They Come Back
by Jackie Potansas
Summary: Sequel to Roger Never Had the Best Timing. 5 years after Roger has left, he returns to rekindle his lost friendship and romance.
1. The Begining of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, or anything else mentioned you might recognize.

"Danny! Please don't steal Mommy's script!" Allie cried, chasing after a young blonde haired boy, carrying a large yet flimsy book. "I need to rehearse, honey!" Mark appeared in the living room, tying a basic blue tie around his basic blue shirt collar.

"Well, I'm off to 'Corporate America.'" He stated, his voice dripping with disgust and sarcasm. Allie laughed and went to him.

"You should be thanking Joanne for this job, Mark." She replied matter-of-factly. He nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know. I just can't help feeling like I sold out." Allie mock-pouted and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Well your selling out bought us this nice apartment, food, and a TV!" A look of confusion spread on Mark's face.

"I thought all the money you raked in from your stardom did that." She smiled and kissed him.

"No, that paid for the wedding." Mark laughed.

"Right." Allie pulled herself away to regain her script from her son and get her husband some coffee. He watched her dance around the kitchen, pouring coffee, milk, and sugar into a travel mug, singing show tunes. "What show are you rehearsing for again?" Allie shot him a stern look.

"Do you _ever _listen when I talk?" Mark shrugged apologetically.

"I do listen, but you got the part like, yesterday!" She secured the lid on the large silver cup and handed it to him.

"Nice try. I got it last week." He took the mug from her and smiled.

"Thanks. I've just been so swamped with work, you know it's really important to me." Allie glared at him and picked up a steak knife from the counter.

"I suggest you go to work, now." Mark laughed and grabbed his coat.

"Love you too babe." Allie smiled and blew him a kiss. He feigned catching it and walked out the door. Allie turned to Daniel, who sat guiltily on the plaid armchair in the corner.

"I guess it's just you and me kid!" Danny giggled.

"Mommy, were you really gonna stab daddy with the knife?" Allie laughed nervously and went to join her son.

"Of course not sweetie! You're daddy and I were just playing." She wrapped her arms around him and rested against the chair.

"Mommy, can I have chocolate?" Allie brought her hand to her chin and clicked her tongue.

"Depends." He climbed on her lap and shrugged his shoulders.

"On what Mommy?"

"What did I feed you for breakfast?" He jumped off her lap and went into the kitchen and pulled out a yellow box of cereal.

"Bran flakes. Icky yucky bran flakes." Allie sighed and grabbed the jar full of miniature chocolate bars.

"Kay, here you go." He grabbed a handful of wrapped pieces and ran to the hallway.

"I was just joking Mommy, I really got Count Chocula." Allie rose.

"Why you little!" She chased after him again, and when she caught him, he squealed, tossing candy wrappers everywhere.

"I love you Mommy." Allie took a chocolate from him, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth.

"I love you too, Daniel."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Honey, I'm home!" Mark called, entering the apartment and loosening his tie. Daniel came running out of his bedroom to greet his father.

"Daddy!" He cried, as Mark picked him up and flung him over his shoulders. Daniel giggled, just as Maureen appeared behind him.

"You haven't called me 'honey' in years." She spoke sultrily, with a smirk. Mark set his son down and rolled his eyes.

"We haven't dated in years, Maureen." She shrugged.

"True." Mark looked around the abnormally neat apartment.

"Where's Allie? And did you clean?" Maureen sighed bitterly.

"She's at rehearsal for that show she's in." She picked up her jacket off the armchair and put it on. "And no, Allie cleaned before she left. She told me to tell you she'll be home at like, eleven." Mark sighed and moved to the answering machine.

"Any calls?" Maureen nodded.

"There was a few, but when I answered, they hung up. It was like that all day." He looked at the small gray box, blinking the number 00.

"That's weird." He replied, drumming his fingers on the counter. Daniel tugged on Mark's pant leg.

"Daddy, can you make me dinner? I'm hungry!" He nodded and went to examine the contents of the refrigerator. He pulled out a ziploc bag of chicken tenders and another of mashed potatoes.

"Maureen, do you want to stay for dinner? We've got plenty of…kid food." He asked, with a small laugh. Maureen shrugged.

"Why not? I hate living alone." Mark opened the cupboard and removed three paper plates. He separated the chicken and mashed potatoes evenly onto the plates and put one in the microwave.

"You still miss her?" He asked, setting the microwave timer for two minutes. Maureen laughed nervously.

"What? No! Of course not! She left…and I'm fine." Mark cast her a reproaching glance. She returned it wide-eyed. "I am, Mark! I've got a good job, and I've been meeting a lot of great men and women. You know I can't be tied down!" He sighed.

"I know, but…you were happy with Joanne." Maureen winced.

"Don't say her name." Mark nodded.

"Sorry." The microwave beeped, and he pulled out the plate. "Here ya go Danny boy!" Daniel climbed on the barstool and attacked his chicken and potatoes. "How about a fork?" Mark suggested, handing it to the boy.

"Ok daddy. I just forgot." Mark and Maureen laughed as the phone rang.

"Can I get it daddy?" Daniel asked, his face covered in food. Mark shrugged.

"Ok, sure." Daniel picked up the phone.

"Cohen res-ee-dance." Mark laughed as he pronounced his last word, and pulled out Maureen's plate. Daniel covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Daddy, who's-what's your name again? -Roger Davis?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hey my readers! I finally got the sequel up! I wrote this one for a long time, because I wanted it to be good. Constructive criticism is expected, loving reviews are adored, and flames are hurtful. I love you all!


	2. Lying to Impress

Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, or Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, but I own Allie and Daniel and this little plot. )

Allie bounced into her apartment just after twelve thirty, humming her title song, "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes." She quietly closed the door, and jumped when she saw Mark with his head in his hands, sitting on the couch.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Mark looked up at her.

"I thought you were going to be home an hour and a half ago." Allie shrugged and threw herself on the couch next to him.

"The cast went out for coffee afterwards. I didn't think you would mind, _dad_." She nudged him her last word and laughed loudly. He returned her gesture by shaking his head.

"You could've called." Allie laid her head on his shoulder.

"I tried once, but it was busy, and I just lost track of time." She grabbed his hand and intertwined it with hers. "Hey! What's going on with you?" Mark sighed.

"Someone called today." Allie sat up a little.

"Who?" He looked at her briefly and turned away.

"Do you miss Roger?" Allie, taken aback, inched away from him.

"What?" He turned back to her.

"Do you miss him?" Allie blinked several times.

"W-Well, of course! Don't you?" Mark got up and wandered into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess." Allie followed him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Marky, is that who called?" He remained stubbornly silent, and she kissed his ear playfully. He laughed and finally answered.

"Yeah, he called earlier tonight. He's actually been calling all day." She pulled away from him.

"You're serious?" Mark nodded.

"Yep. And I talked to him, but he didn't really want to talk to me." Allie's expression turned from surprised to puzzled.

"Why would you say that? You guys are like best friends!" Mark sighed and turned to her.

"He called for you, Al. He wants to see you." Anger flickered in his eyes, and Allie noticed. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mark, honey, baby…do you really think that's going to change things with us?" He shrugged.

"You guys were just so close before. I mean, you were in love-" She smiled and kissed him.

"But now I love you. And I'm married to you. Doesn't that count for something?" Mark smiled and nodded.

"I guess." Allie laughed.

"You guess? You guess?" She kissed him happily and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

"I'll show you guessing."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The alarm went off at 5:30 AM the next morning. Allie groaned and rolled over onto her husband.

"Morning." She kissed his cheek and propped herself up on her elbow. She turned to face her.

"Good morning, Lorelei." Allie furrowed her brow.

"Are you cheating on me?" Mark laughed and shook his head.

"Lorelei Lee, your character in Gentlemen? I told you I paid attention." She smiled and kissed him.

"You do! I love you!" Mark sat up and put on his glasses.

"I love you too. You want the first shower?" Allie raised her eyebrow.

"You know, it's a money saver if we share…" Mark's eyes widened.

"You're awfully horny lately." Allie shrugged.

"You're awfully hot lately." Mark laughed.

"I can take that!" Allie started to get up when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." She offered, picking up the cordless on the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Allie?" A gravely voice sounded from the other end on the line. Allie's eyes widened.

"Roger!" Mark turned around at the sound of his name.

"Did you just say 'Roger?'" Allie nodded and covered the receiver.

"Yeah, but…there's a guy, Roger, in my cast. It's not Roger Davis." Mark looked suspicious, but shrugged.

"I'll be in the shower." He said with a wink. She smiled and quickly pulled on her robe and headed to the kitchen.

"Allie? What was that about?"

"Sorry Roger…uh, it was nothing. So what's going on? I haven't talked to you in five years and you just call?" There was a sigh on the other end.

"I know Al, I'm sorry. The way I left was, well…I was an ass." Allie shook her head.

"No, Roger, you weren't…it was hard for you, I understand."

"Well, anyways, I'm in town. Can we get together?" Allie scratched her head.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Rog."

"Why? Come on! I miss you, and we need to catch up. Are you busy today?"

"I have play rehearsal this afternoon and tonight."

"How late? We can go out after."

"I don't know. Probably ten." Allie could almost hear Roger smiling.

"That's perfect! Could we go to Life?" Allie closed her eyes and processed.

"I suppose. Pick me up at the 42nd street lot."

"Thanks Allie, you won't regret it. Till then!" Roger hung up the phone and dial tone sounded in Allie's ear.

"I better not." She mumbled to herself. Mark appeared in the doorway in a white T-shirt and boxers.

"Allie, are you ok?" She nodded and smiled weakly. "Is it that Roger guy? What did he say?"

"Um, just that rehearsal might be extended." Mark looked down.

"Oh, I thought you were going to be home early-ish this time." Allie shook her head.

"I guess not. So instead of ten, we might go till…uh…twelve?" Mark nodded.

"Well, at least you're living your dream. How can I stand in the way of that?" He pulled her in to him and kissed her softly. "Now, are you coming? The water's getting cold." Allie smiled.

"Yeah."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: 2 chapters in a day? I'm a 'publishing lioness!' hugs and cookies to anyone who can tell me what that line is from. HINT: Broadway Musical. Love you if you review!


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Allie shivered in the harsh February wind. Taxicabs and small, trendy cars whooshed past her.

_I should get a car._ Allie thought, killing time. _We should get a car, I mean._

Rehearsal had ended, and she was alone, waiting for Roger on the street corner. It was past ten thirty when the last person left the rehearsal studio. It was Zeke, the music director.

"Allie? What are you still doing here?" Allie shrugged and flashed him a smile.

"I was supposed to meet someone-or, he was supposed to meet me." Zeke noticed her trembling and sympathized.

"Come out with us! I'm meeting a couple others for drinks at Life." Allie considered his offer, and almost declined, if it hadn't been for the frostbite developing on her skin.

"You know what? I'd love too! I just, I have to make a call." Zeke shrugged.

"No problem. I've got a cellular." Allie laughed.

"How do you afford that?" He handed her his cell phone.

"I recently came into some money." Allie decided to pursue no further, took the phone, and dialed her home number. Mark picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Mark? It's Allie."

"Hey honey! What's up?"

"I'm going out with some of the cast tonight, if that's alright."

"But you guys don't end until one! Are you going to be out until three?"

"No, we ended at ten. Why would you say one?"

"You told me yesterday. After that Roger guy called." _Crap! I hate getting caught in a lie._

"Oh, well we ended early I guess. Or he was wrong."

"Umm…ok. When are you going to be home?" Allie sighed and bit her lip.

"I'm not really sure. Just, don't wait up for me. You need some sleep." Mark was silent. "So, I'll see you in the morning?"

"I like waiting up for you."

"Mark, I'll probably be really late."

"I'll see you when you get home, Al." Mark hung up the phone and left Allie to listen the beeping dial tone. Zeke approached her as she pressed "End."

"Who was that?" Allie shook her head a chuckled.

"My husband." Zeke gave a low whistle.

"You're married?" She nodded.

"And a mother." Zeke started to laugh.

"But you're like, 20!" Allie raised her eyebrows.

"I'm actually 27."

"Wow…Are you serious?" She nodded.

"28 in June. Shouldn't we walk?" Zeke nodded as well.

"You are OLD girl!"

"Oh, and how old are you?" Zeke winced.

"We don't talk about that." Allie laughed.

"Just tell me…old enough to be my father or babysitter?"

"Ooh…err…I think father…" Allie laughed loudly.

"Oh man! YOU, my friend, are old!" Zeke shrugged.

"Hey, that may be so, but…well, it's just true." They arrived at the Life Café to see the entire cast and crew of _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_ occupying the entire bar and majority of the tables.

"Allie!" Several buzzed men and women called. Allie smiled hesitantly.

_Why did I come here again?_

"Allie, can you sing for us?" Her Dorothy Shaw, named Kienna Morrison, slurred. Allie shrugged.

"It might take a couple beers!" As soon as she said that, she had at least ten bottles of beer shoved in her face.

"I guess I _will _be singing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At twelve-thirty that night, Allie stood on the bar counter, belting "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." She had Zeke, Kienna, and several other men singing background for her.

"They just wanna, they just wanna!" A tall blonde man handed her another glass of champagne. Allie downed it and continued her performance. The song ended, and she stepped off the bar, giggling like a madwoman.

"This has been great, but I should probably get home." Allie said her good-byes, grabbed her jacket, scarf and purse, and stumbled out of the restaurant. She was fortunate enough to get a cab right away, which began her 20-minute journey home.

_Why didn't Roger show? Not that I was anxious to see him…oh hell, I _was _anxious. It would've been nice to see him. But he stood me up. I should've known. Ugh, now I have to go home to Mark. I'm sure Mark knew I was lying. I'm a terrible liar. Or maybe I'm a good liar with a terrible conscience. I don't want to hurt Mark, I know he resents Roger for leaving, and for dating me. _

"Miss, this is your stop, correct?" Allie nodded and handed the driver cash.

"Thank you sir." She slurred from the sidewalk. He tipped his hat and drove off. She tripped up the stairs to her loft and noisily burst in. Mark was sitting on the couch, doing a crossword puzzle.

"Mark, I told you not to wait up!" He shushed her and stood.

"Daniel is sleeping, Allie." Allie shrugged.

"He could sleep through anything." She kicked off her shoes and threw her coat and purse on top of them.

"So, I got an interesting call tonight, after you called." Allie nodded sleepily.

"Ok." Mark moved to the kitchen, where the answering machine was, and drummed his fingers on the countertop.

"From Roger." Allie gaped and quickly shut her mouth.

"Oh…from my uh, cast?" He shook his head.

"Roger Davis."

"What did he want?" Mark's eyes narrowed.

"To apologize for not making it tonight. He said he was, 'held up.'" Allie scratched her head and looked around.

"Oh, that's…odd. Was he going to meet you?" Mark slammed his fist on the counter, causing Allie to jump.

"Dammit Allie, cut the shit! I know you were supposed to meet him tonight!" Allie sighed.

"Ok, yeah, I was. I'm sorry."

"Be sorry you lied to me, Allison!" _Allison? Ouch._ _He _never _calls me Allison unless it's serious._

"I am! I shouldn't have, but I knew you wouldn't be too happy with me seeing him…"

"Of course not, Al! You guys have such a history, I can't-"

"Trust me?" Mark shook his head to protest.

"No, that's not-"

"Shut up, Mark. Shut your foolish little mouth. You have no idea how much that hurts. We're married, ok? That's supposed to ensure trust. But apparently, not for you." Daniel's door opened, and a sleepy-looking boy came out, rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, why are you yelling?" Allie smiled at him and outstretched her arms. Daniel went to her and she picked him up.

"It's nothing honey. Do you want me to come tuck you in again?" Daniel nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"You don't have rehearsal tomorrow right?" Allie shook her head.

"Nope! I'm going to spend the whole day with you."

"Yay!" Mark followed them into Daniel's room to help. Allie got him tucked in and comfortable and Daniel fell asleep immediately. She kissed his forehead, as did Mark, and they filed out of the room. Allie opened the hall closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow.

"What's this?" Mark asked, as she handed it to him.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight." She hissed, and turned on her heel. Mark sighed and set up his bed in the living room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry this took awhile! I had a block…I hope you like it! )


	4. Did I Wear a Diaper?

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" Daniel was jumping up and down on Allie's bed, waking her up. She turned and looked at her clock. 6:15 AM. Her child woke up too damn early. Plus, she had a hangover, and was reeling from her fight with Mark.

"Sure honey. But first let's make some breakfast. Do you want pancakes?" Daniel climbed off the bed and bounced into the family room.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Allie laughed and followed him into the living room, where Mark was still sleeping. Daniel peeked over the edge of the couch at his father. "Mama," Daniel whispered, beckoning for Allie, "Why is Daddy sleeping here?" Allie sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Come away from him, Danny, come on." He went to her and she scooped him up and placed him on the counter. "Daddy and I just had a fight. It's nothing to worry about honey. Now, didn't you want pancakes?" Daniel nodded and eagerly began banging through the cupboards, searching for the proper ingredients.

Allie pulled out coffee beans and ground them as nosily as possible, causing Mark to roll onto the floor and wake up. Allie giggled to herself as she put a new filter in her coffee maker and poured the beans in. Mark stood up sleepily and looked around.

"Morning Sunshine!" Allie expressed cheerfully. "Did the coffee grinder wake you?" Mark adjusted to the light and shrugged.

"Yeah, but its fine. What time is it?" She glanced at the oven clock.

"Almost 6:20. Do you have to work today, pun'kin?" The last word was sugar-coated sarcasm, and Mark noticed. Allie was not one to quickly forgive.

"Um…it's Saturday, right? So no." Allie shrugged and poured two cups of coffee.

"Oh. I'm taking Daniel to the park today. What are you planning on doing?" Daniel cracked an egg on the bowl, sending yolk and shell pieces everywhere.

"Mommy, can't Daddy come to the park too?" Allie laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no, sweetie! Daddy said he had some work to catch up on." She stared at her husband, who sighed and turned to Daniel.

"She's right Dan; I've got some…paperwork to go over. I just remembered." Daniel frowned as he began to crack another egg. Mark stopped him just in time.

"Uh, why don't you let me do that!" Daniel handed him the egg and he cracked it on the side of the bowl. Mark looked up at Allie, sipping her coffee and glaring at him. "I can take over here, if you want to shower or something." Allie put down her mug.

"Thanks. I'll go do that." She turned and addressed Daniel. "Do you think you boys will have it ready when I'm done?" Daniel gave her a military salute.

"Yes Ma'am!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Daniel, is it ok if Mommy stops to get some coffee?" Daniel nodded.

"Of course! Silly! Can I get a cookie?" Allie bit her lip.

"You had pancakes an hour ago!" Daniel shrugged.

"I'm still hungry." Allie shrugged.

"Ok, but if you don't eat all of it, I'm never going to believe you again." A man chuckled behind her.

"Cute kid." Allie smiled and turned around to thank him.

"Tha…" She was cut off by the familiarity of the man. "Roger!" He smiled.

"I thought it was you. Is this Daniel?" She nodded as Roger bent down to Daniel's eye level. "Hey! You probably don't remember me, but I used to live with you guys, when you were a baby." Daniel turned his head in deep thought.

"Did I wear a diaper?" Roger laughed.

"I'm pretty sure." Daniel tugged on Allie's arm, until she was crouching too.

"I think he's for real." Allie laughed and rose, and Roger followed suit. "I'm going to go play on the playground over there." Allie watched him run to the slide before turning her attention back to Roger.

"It's great to see you! But…what happened last night?" Roger sighed and pointed towards a nearby bench. They sat down.

"It's a long, complicated story, but…I really did want to get together. I've missed you, Al." She blushed and smiled.

"I missed you too, Rog." She ran her fingers through her hair several times to smooth the flyaways. Roger happened to glance at her engagement ring.

"You and Mark actually got married?" Allie quickly pulled her hand out of his view.

"Um…yeah. A couple months after you left." Roger nodded questioningly. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I just, never pegged Mark as the marrying type." Allie laughed.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Well, I always thought he was…well, _gay._" Allie turned from him, trying to come up with fake tears.

"So," She choked, "I attract gay men?"

"No, of course not…"

"Weren't you attracted to me once, Roger? Doesn't that mean you're gay?" Roger stopped feeling sympathetic.

"Hey! I'm not gay! I'm very straight, see?" Allie turned around to see him hold up his left hand.

"Oh my god! You're married!" Roger nodded.

"I knew you weren't crying!" Allie ignored him.

"Tell me about her!" He shrugged.

"Her name's Mimi and I met her in Santa Fe." Allie nodded.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"What does she do for a living, what does she look like, how old is she?"

"She's…was…a dancer. She's Mexican, and she's twenty-three." Allie raised her eyebrows.

"Twenty-three? Isn't that a little young, Mr. three-oh?" Roger laughed.

"I guess you could say that, but love knows not age."

"Aww! That's so sweet! Are you planning on having kids? I would, they're great…" Roger stopped her.

"We can't really do that, Allie."

"Why? I mean, is she…_unfertile_?" Her last word was disdainful, and caused Roger to laugh.

"No, Al. I have HIV remember? And…Mimi does too." Allie gasped.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry; I'm not a great memorization-er? Or speaker, apparently." He laughed.

"It's ok."

"How's that going by the way?" Roger shrugged.

"Good, I suppose. I've slowly gotten worse, but…not worse enough to be worried. It's Mimi I worry about." Allie cocked her head in confusion.

"Why?" Roger fiddled with his wedding ring.

"She's worse than I am. She got it from drugs, like I did, and she's been in rehab, and she's doing well! But…" He trailed off in deep thought.

"Roger, I'm sorry. I really am. I wish there was something I could do." He shrugged as Daniel came running up.

"Mommy! A fat kid threw sand at me!" Allie looked over at the playground and back to her son.

"Well, did you tell him he was fat?"

"No!" Allie shrugged.

"He's probably just a troubled kid in need of therapy." Daniel nodded.

"Duh, cause he's fat!"

"Daniel!"

"Sorry Mommy." Allie stood up and grabbed Daniel's hand.

"I think it's time to go home."

"Mommy, can he come too?" Daniel asked, pointing at Roger. Allie smiled.

"Only if he wants to." Roger returned her smile with one equally as bright.

"I'd love to."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Finally! I know, I take forever. Hope you like!


	5. I'm a Mom

Daniel and Allie led Roger up the stairwell, and to the 5th floor where they resided. Allie pulled out her keys and started to unlock the door, when she had a moment of enlightenment. She turned to face Roger.

"Maybe you should wait out here for a second. I don't want to give poor Marky a heart attack." Roger shrugged.

"Although, if we surprise him, couldn't it have the same effect?" Allie fiddled with her keys.

"I suppose. But, I think it'll be easier. I mean, he is my husband." Roger was a bit taken aback by her last comment, but quickly let it go.

"Ok. I'll be out here." Allie smiled apologetically and let her son and herself inside. Mark was fumbling over legal papers when his wife and child walked in.

"Hey Hubby!" Allie exclaimed boisterously. Mark looked up and rose.

"Hey! Did you guys have fun?" He went to Allie and kissed her softly. When they parted, she smiled and leaned against him. Mark welcomed her gestures as forgiveness.

"Yeah! Daddy, you'll never guess who we met!" Daniel said excitedly, causing Allie to shoot him a look. Of course, he was five, and didn't understand.

"Oh? Anyone I know?" Allie winced and faced him.

"Actually, yes. He's in the hallway." Mark's eyes shot towards the door; his face braced for the worst. Allie went and opened the door, revealing Roger. He walked in nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Hey man." Mark could've earned money acting. Sure, he wasn't Allie, but he was pretty damn good. That's why no one in the room could tell, that as he rushed to hug his ex roommate, his heart was breaking.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Allie, what the hell is he doing here?" Mark had pulled Allie into their bedroom, and was hoping for some answers. Allie, unfortunately for him, was a very disclosed person.

"Mark, I don't see the problem. You guys are best friends!"

"Were."

"What changed?" Mark sighed and fiddled with his wedding ring.

"You came into the picture. He left, and we got married, and I knew I finally had you. Now he's back and…I'm insecure, Al." Allie shook her head.

"I appreciate the confession, but it isn't like that. Roger's married too! I love you, and he loves M…Miley? I don't remember her name. But my point is you have to trust me! Why would I cheat on you?" Her husband shrugged.

"I don't know Allie, I honestly don't. I just have this feeling…"

"No. Mark, marriage equals trust, love, and devotion. And some other things that aren't relevant to this conversation, but that's not important. I trust you, I love you, and I'm devoted to you. Why can't you do the same?" Mark sat on the bed and contemplated this. He began to answer, when Daniel burst in with Roger in tow.

"Mommy, Daddy! Roger said he has a Playstation! Can we get one?" Allie laughed and scooped him into her arms.

"Sure honey! As soon as you get a job and can pay for it yourself!" Daniel pouted.

"You're no fun!" Allie shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a mom!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie had convinced Mark to forget his differences and invite Roger to stay the night. Roger protested at first, but Allie yet again proved her persuasive powers useful.

Allie woke up early that morning, around 5. She didn't have rehersal until two in the afternoon, and silently grumbled over rising seven hours to early. She decided to venture out into the kitchen/living room and break the mold by brewing tea instead of coffee. To her surprise, Roger was sitting at the coffee table, reading the newspaper.

"Have you learned to read in the dark?" Roger looked up as Allie snapped on the overhead lights.

"Good Morning." She smiled in response and moved to the stove.

"Tea?"

"I'm not really a tea kind of guy." Allie nodded and pulled out the kettle and tea bags from the cupboard above.

"Tea it is!" Roger laughed and went to find the teacups for her.

"So, how are you and Mark? I mean really?" Allie took a deep breath. This was heavy for 5 in the morning. And blunt.

"What a way to hit the nail on the head Roger." He smirked.

"So there IS something wrong." Allie punched Roger. "Ow!"

"You can't just waltz in here and ask me that!" Roger looked deeply into her eyes and forced the truth out of her.

"Ok, so I guess we have some problems." Allie responded honestly. Roger nodded understandably.

"Nothing is perfect. You want to tell me what's been going on?" Allie sighed. This was the problem with talking to Roger; he was brutally honest and a straight-to-the-point kind of guy. She hated that.

"We've been fighting a lot lately. Mostly about you." Roger almost dropped the kettle as he poured himself some chamomile.

"Me?" I'm so honored!" Allied filled her cup and sat at the table.

"Well don't be. I don't know, but it's like he can't trust me around you! I suppose cause you and I had that little thing." Roger snorted in his teacup.

"That little thing? You mean a loving and sexually fulfilling relationship?" Allie laughed.

"Well, when you put it that way, I can understand why he has an issue with us." Allie emphasized "us" with finger quotes and sarcasm.

"Don't kid yourself, Al. There is no us. There's your family, the Cohens, and mine, the Davises. Allie set down her cup.

"Don't you need kids to qualify as a family?" She teased. Roger bunched up a napkin and threw it at her.

"I'm sorry, not all of can be as lucky as you, what with an accidental pregnancy and a shotgun wedding."

"Our wedding wasn't shotgun." Allie spoke defensively, and Roger noticed.

"Sorry. Too far?" Allie nodded.

"A little." Roger drained his cup, got up, and put it in the sink.

"Did you like my tea?" She asked, joining him at the sink. He shrugged.

"It was OK." Allie leaned in (or rather up, considering Roger was almost 6 feet, and she was a mere 5 foot 3) rather close to his face and crossed her arms.

"It was OK? C'mon, you know it was amazing! Everything I do is amazing!" Roger laughed and picked her up, not thinking anything of it, causing her to squeal.

"No need to be modest, Al." Mark walked in the room just then, to find his ex-best friend holding his wife in the air.

"Good morning to me." He muttered under his breath. Roger set Allie down.

"Hey man, sleep well?" Mark had no desire to remain civil.

"Great, thanks, especially because I was in my comfy bed, you know, the one I share with my wife?" He snapped.

"Mark!" Allie cried, shooting him a look of disgust. "We were just fooling around! There's no reason to be a dick!" Mark turned his angry gaze to her.

"In high school, fooling around was usually some sexual activity."

"That's why we aren't in high school!" Allie informed him in an exasperated tone. "Welcome to real life!" Mark glared at her.

"Is this real life?" Allie and Roger exchanged confused glances. Mark shook his head. "Whatever, I'm going into the office today." Allie glanced towards her son's bedroom.

"Make sure you're home by 1:30 so you can watch Danny."

"I can watch him!" Roger piped up. Allie shot him a welcoming smile.

"Great idea! The new won't have to bother Maureen!" Mark shook his head again.

"I'll be home by then." He cast one last angry gaze over Roger and Allie, and disappeared back into his bedroom.


	6. Alterior Motives

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rent, or any of it's themes or characters. Allie and Daniel are mine though.

Allie was exhausted. She had been belting "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" for what felt like hours. Zeke insisted on getting it perfect, or making Allie keel over and die. She wasn't sure which.

"Okay, break. The costume fitters are here." Allie sighed with relief as she was suddenly trapped in a whirlwind of measuring tape and red manicured fingernails.

_Why do dressers always have manicures?_

The only male outfitter examined her and took notes on his clipboard.

"So what size do you normally wear? two?" Allie thought for a second.

"In dresses? No, I'm a four." He nodded and wrote that down.

"And your bust?"

"Excuse me?" The man rolled his eyes and tapped his clipboard.

"Your bust darling. Bra size." Allie giggled.

"Oh, sorry. 34C." The man nodded.

"Right, okay. Thanks, that's all I need for now." Allie's eyes went to the large digital clock on the wall. _6:25. Great. Only a half-hour left._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mark had just finished analyzing all the case data, when his boss appeared in the doorway, smirking.

"How's business treating you?"Mark looked up and greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hey Joanne." She walked in his tiny box of an office and sat in the only other chair.

"Do you like your job?" Mark shrugged.

"It's fine. Nothing particularly interesting, but the pay's great." Joanne nodded and looked around. Her gaze stopped at a framed picture of Mark, Allie and Daniel.

"You guys are so adorable." She remarked, with a remorseful tone. Mark understood at once.

"Maureen's doing well." He spoke softly. Joanne's eyes flickered from the picture to him. He thought he saw regret in her face, but it vanished quickly.

"Good...good! I figured she would be. I'm sure she loves the freedom." Mark laughed.

"Well, you know her." Joanne nodded awkwardly and slowly rose.

"I really should go, I just stopped in to say hi." Mark nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"Right. Well thanks, I like the company." Joanne smiled and briskly walked away, trying to conceal her sadness. Mark sighed and grabbed his coat before walking out of the building. He was leaving earlier than usual, but, like for most everything Mark did, he had a motive.

His estranged best friend was watching his kid. Mark, of course, was extremely uneasy about that. Daniel was his son, his child, and he held dearly to him. And Daniel was quite possibly the easiest way to get to Allie.

Mark was threatened by Roger; he always had been. When he left, Mark was Allie's hero. He healed her broken heart and eventually fell head over heels in love with her. Roger was back now, and Mark was worried he'd be bumped right out of his shining armor.

He braced himself before entering his apartment, but walked in to find Roger and Daniel eating dinner and laughing.

"Hey, Mark!" Roger stood up to greet his old pal. Mark nodded in his direction and took off his coat.

"Daddy! Me and Roger got pizza! Do you want some?" Mark shrugged and went to hug his son.

"I guess." He took a piece and turned to Roger. "How was your day with _my _son?" Roger chuckled.

"I promise Mark, I'm not going to take him away from you."

"Oh, I know that. I'm not exactly worried about _him_ falling at your feet." Roger sighed and put down his pizza.

"Is this about Allie?" Mark glared at him.

"What do you think?" Roger looked to Daniel, who was conveniently staring quietly at his pizza. Mark picked up on this. "Um, Danny? Can you go eat in your room?" Daniel nodded and rushed away. Roger turned back to Mark.

"I don't know WHAT your issue is with me, but you have honestly got to get more confidence."

"It's not a confidence issue, Roger! It's...you." Roger's temper flared up.

"Your opinion of me is that low? You think I came to town hoping to break up your marriage?" Mark turned away from him.

"No, of course not." Mark breathed deeply before continuing. "But you didn't know we were married. So I'm thinking you were just looking to win Allie back. Me and the whole 'marriage thing' is just another obstacle for you." Roger held up his left hand and waved it in front of Mark's face.

"Do you see this?" He asked, pointing to the gold band on his finger, "This signifies I'm married. Now just as I'm sure you do, I love my wife. I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship, or yours and Allie's. Why do you insist that's what I'm here for?"

"Then why are you here?" Mark hissed. Roger began to answer when Allie burst through the door.

"I have had the most exhausting day of my life." She threw herself on the couch and sighed. When neither Roger or Mark said anything, she sat up.

"Did I interrupt something?" Mark shook his head.

"No, we were just...talking." Allie nodded, not entirely convinced.

"Uh huh. So, who's going to tell me what's up?" Roger laughed and took a bite of his pizza.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Allie, noticing the pizza, stood up and grabbed a slice for herself. Mark wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her closely.

"Try me." Roger sighed.

"Okay, well...Mark thinks..." Roger chuckled again, "Mark thinks I'm here to break up your marriage." Allie cast Mark an angry look.

"What?" She asked him, wriggling away from her husband.

"I...well," Mark stammered, trying to explain himself. Allie stopped him.

"No, just save it. Is it possible for you NOT to be jealous for like a second of your life?" Mark shook his head.

"No, not really. I don't think you understand how attractive you actually are, Allie." Allie threw down her pizza slice.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mark sighed.

"You are beautiful, and sexy, and most guys want to be near you just by watching you walk down the street! Plus, you're a natural flirt. You make any guy feel amazing just by saying 'hello'. How can I not be jealous?" Allie grabbed Mark by the collar and kissed him as tears welled up her eyes.

"Well, this is kind of awkward. I'll go check on Daniel." Roger said, excusing himself from the kitchen. Allie smiled and wrapped her arms around Mark's neck, and Mark brushed the tears from her face.

"If I don't tell you this enough, I love you." Allie remarked, kissing him again. " I love you so much. Which is why I could never leave you, or betray your trust." Mark smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." He broke away from her and sat on the couch, with his head in his hands. "I feel like such an ass!" Allie climbed into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You kind of were, but it's okay. I understand now it's because I'm so god damn hot!" Mark laughed.

"Um, pretty much." Roger re-entered the room with Daniel in tow.

"Mommy!" He cried, jumping into Allie's lap, and joining the Kodak moment. Roger looked at them and smiled.

"You guys make me miss Mimi." Allie sat up, her neck elongated. You could almost see the light bulb over her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So here's my 4 month delayed update. Sorry to leave off at such a weird place, but I have ideas, motives, et cetera. Love you all!


	7. Miscarriages and Hopeful Husbands

"You want me to bring Mimi here?" Roger asked, dumbfounded. Allie nodded.

"Yes! I'd LOVE to meet her. I could use some more female friends, besides snooty theatre people and Maureen and Joanne." Roger began to ask why Maureen and Joanne were a problem, but Mark shot him a don't-get-into-it look.

"I don't know if travel is the best thing for her right now..." Allie pouted.

"Stop making excuses! If you are going to have a wife, we need to meet her. End of story." Roger sighed. She was right; he was making excuses. And there really was no arguing with Allie.

"Okay, I guess I could give her a call." Allie squealed and jumped up to hug him.

"Yay!" She cried, jumping around like an excited teen. She stopped suddenly and put her hand to her head. "Whoa..." She balanced herself.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked with growing concern. Allie nodded.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm fine. Just got really dizzy..." She was suddenly overcome with waves of nausea. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. The men in the living room followed her cautiously as she emptied her stomach into the toilet.

"Allie..." Mark rushed toward her and hugged her tightly. "What's up?" Allie was pale and shaking, but she managed to answer.

"I-I don't know. I must have eaten something weird today. Probably those damn studio caterers." She said, laughing nervously. Mark smiled and wet a washcloth to help her wash her face. She welcomed it and washed the vomit from her face. "God, this is so disgusting. I'm sorry!" Mark laughed and Roger shook his head.

"I'm cool." He said, watching her from the doorway, "But I should probably go." Allie nodded.

"Okay, thanks for watching Dan today, Rog." He nodded.

"Sure." Roger turned and went back through the living room to get this jacket and say goodbye to Daniel.

"Hey little guy, I gotta go now." Daniel looked up from the television show he was watching.

"Oh, bye Roger! Today was super cool!" Roger laughed and gave him a high-five before walking out the door and down to the street.

He crossed to a nearby pay phone and dialed. A smooth, female voice answered.

"Hello?" Roger took a deep breath.

"Mimi?" There was a pause on the other end.

"What do you want, Roger?"

"Mimi, please don't hang up on me again. I just want to talk to you."

"Then talk. I'm listening." Roger sighed.

"Mimi, I love you. Leaving was so stupid of me, I can't even begin to tell you..."

"Why did you leave? Was I getting too much for you? You wanted me to quit, Roger. I gave up EVERYTHING for you." Roger felt his anger swirl around inside.

"But you didn't really give it up. I KNOW you kept up with the drugs. I couldn't stay with you because I couldn't trust you."

"Roger...I'm clean now."

"How can I believe that?"

"Do you want to call my doctor? I quit for good when you left." Roger hung his head. He hadn't been to Santa Fe in at least three months, and she sounded sincere.

"I-" Roger began to speak, but Mimi cut him off.

"There's also something else." Roger waited, but she didn't continue.

"Well?"

"The doctor said I was pregnant." Roger would have keeled over if the phone hadn't supported him.

"But, you...and we...was?" He choked out.

"I had a miscarriage. About a week ago." Roger didn't know whether he was disappointed or relieved.

"Oh, Mimi..."

"It's okay. The doctors say there isn't anything that could've been done." Roger sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Is there anything that could make you feel better?"

"Seeing you. I need to be with you, Rog." A smile crept on Roger's face. It was nice to be needed.

"Why don't you come here? To New York, I mean."

"New York?"

"Yeah! Remember, you always wanted to know what it was like..."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, babe! I've got friends who are DYING to meet you."

"Dying, huh?" Roger laughed.

"Literally digging their graves."

"Well, then I suppose I should come and save them from themselves."

"Just what I was thinking." Mimi chuckled.

"Okay, then I'm coming to New York." Roger pumped his fist.

"Yes! Well, I'm running out of quarters, so I'll call you from my hotel. Love you."

"Love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She knew everyone in the show would hate her, but Allie needed to stay home from rehearsal that day. The food poisoning was still eating away at her stomach, and she couldn't be singing "Little Rock" one moment and projectile vomiting the next. Mark took the day off work to help take care of Allie and Daniel.

Allie sighed as she dialed the number of her director.

"Hello, is this Charlie?"

"Yeah, who's this?" Allie tried to put on her best sick-and-miserable voice, although there was probably a good chance she didn't have to fake it.

"Allie Cohen. I just wanted to let you know I can't make it to-"

"Why are you skipping rehearsal?" Allie rolled her eyes. _Directors._

"I'm not skipping, Charlie. I'm extremely sick, and possibly highly contagious."

"Okay, then don't come. Your understudy needs some work anyways." Allie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks!" She hung up the phone and fell back on her bed, dizzy and nauseous. Mark came out of the bathroom, obviously right out of the shower. He rubbed a towel on his white-blonde hair and stared at his wife.

"Are you sure it's food poisoning? I mean, it usually doesn't last this long." Allie shrugged and closed her eyes.

"What else would it be?" She asked, her eyes still closed. She felt the bed shift weight, and she knew Mark had climbed in with her. He kissed her cheek and she pulled away quickly. "How much cologne are you wearing?" Mark smiled a mischievous smile.

"Maybe you're..." Allie caught on and sat back on the bed.

"You don't think..." In a rush of excitement, Allie grabbed the phone. She tossed it to Mark, though, instead of dialing herself. "Make me an appointment, will you? I have to go throw up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Woot! Another chapter, with Mimi! I bet you can figure out what's happening h ere. I think it's pretty obvious.


	8. Living in Akward Times

Allie was washing the leftover dishes at four in the morning. Her thoughts had buzzed and piled in her head, until she had to get up and find something to do to take her mind off what was happening. She soaped up the sponge and scrubbed vigorously at a dirty plate. The light snapped on and a half asleep Mark stood, staring at her.

"Yes?" She asked, hurried and very annoyed. Mark blinked a couple times.

"You know it's four?" She shrugged and attacked the plate with a vicious force.

"So?" Mark went to her and wrapped his lanky arms around her torso.

"So...why aren't you sleeping?" Allie dropped the plate and shut off the water.

"I'm just...thinking too much." Mark laughed and spun her so she faced him.

"When do you not?" Allie narrowed her eyes and pushed him away.

"You don't really get it." She paused, but continued at a higher speed. "I have been waiting for this baby since we were married. I want a little girl! And if it is a little boy, well I'll love him just as much, but maybe give him a girls name to compensate. But what if I'm not pregnant? I'm just setting myself up for disappointment. And if I am, I'll have to quit the show, which is my one big break. But maybe it's not such a bad thing, because I'm not really having fun, and I never get to see you guys. And the dishes were just sitting in the sink, dirty, accumulating mold and bacteria and parasites and that's not safe for anyone, especially me and the baby, if there is a baby..."

Mark laughed and gently sat her on a nearby stool. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Allie, sweetheart, you need to calm down. You're going in to see the doctor tomorrow, and she'll tell you everything is going to be fine. And if you are pregnant, you will probably have leave the show, but it sounds like that might not be such a bad thing for you. Am I wrong?" Allie began to sob and buried her face in Mark's chest.

"I hate everyone there and I hate the show and everyone is just really mean and performing isn't fun anymore!" Mark was extremely surprised, but almost...grateful. He lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Then maybe you should quit." Allie bit her lip.

"I'd hate to break the commitment..." Mark shook his head.

"You'll have a good reason, because as far as I know, Lorelei Lee isn't meant to be pregnant." Allie smiled.

"You really think I'm pregnant?" Mark nodded, and Allie kissed him excitedly. "I think so too!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Roger waited at the airport, a bouquet in one hand and a worried expression upon his face. Allie and Mark had fronted the cash for Mimi's plane ticket, and, not being able to afford it himself, Roger was extremely grateful. He was seeing is wife again; the only woman (besides Allie) he had ever really loved.

Roger's worry stemmed from the last time he had seen his wife. He caught her with heroin: the drug he'd struggled with for so long, and the reason he was dying from-no, living with- AIDS. He'd helped her get clean after they first met, and she promised to kick her little habit when they married. Unfortunately, much to Roger's dismay, Mimi was never able to get off the drugs and stay off the drugs. He kicked himself for not seeing the signs; every ex-addict should've been able to see the signs.

So, when he discovered at last that his wife was still a junkie, he took off. First to California, to "find himself": bloody well that turned out. The only things he "found" were empty bottles of liquor and a song destined for the dumpster. Though, to be fair, he was responsible for emptying the bottles, and writing the song. After that, Roger headed to New York, knowing someone would be there, waiting for him.

Or, so he thought.

No, he found Allie and Mark way past moved on. It was as if they had forgotten his existance. And, when he re-introduced himself, his heart re-introduced old, and dormant feelings. Love and passion for Allie, friendship and adoration of Mark. And, along with these emotions came one he never thought he could feel: jealousy for Mark. Partly because Mark and Allie were happy, and partly because he never got over Allie.

But, as he waited for his wife, he realized he was never going to have her back. And, that was okay with him. Because, for the time being, he loved Mimi more, and he wasn't ready to give up on them. Not yet.

"Hey babe." A voice cooed from behind him. Roger smiled and turned, to see Mimi Marquez-Davis, oozing confidence and sex appeal from her fragile body. She placed her suitcase on the clean floor, and Roger pulled her into a tight embrace. When he let go, she gently took the flowers from his hand.

"I'm assuming these are mine?" Roger nodded, studying her face, remembering all he had forgotten. "So, has New York stolen your ability to speak?" Roger chuckled heartily.

"No...I'm just..taking it all in." Mimi raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. She regained her luggage and linked her arm through Roger's.

"So, where are we going?" They began to walk slowly to the outdoors.

"Well, I was hoping to have a nice, romantic dinner. You know, just the two of us-" Mimi smiled.

"Sounds like it's just what we need." Roger scratched his head.

"Unfortunately, my friends insisted that we go to their place for dinner, immediately upon your arrival." Mimi giggled.

"I should have expected as much. Well, raincheck then." Roger nodded.

"Raincheck." As they exited the airport, Mimi leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, barely brushing her lips on his stubbly skin. Roger returned it with a smile, and squeeze to her hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie stormed into the apartment, Mark in tow. Furiously, she threw her scarf and coat onto the floor.

"Why, I ask you...WHY do we need to wait several hours to get the test results?" Allie cried, throwing herself on the nearest barstool. "It seems pretty simple to me-see a baby, means 'yes.' Don't see a baby? How about 'no!'" Mark laughed and picked up her things, hanging them neatly on the hooks behind the door. He went to his wife, and began massaging her shoulders.

"Just wait, sweetie. We'll know. You know how it is when you switch doctors." Allie snapped her attention to him.

"Are you criticizing me for not going to Dr. Fung anymore? Because I refuse to take off my clothes for an ear exam!" Mark shushed her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not criticizing, hon, I agree. Pervs make bad doctors." Allie nodded, and turned her attention to the phone on the counter. "Are you really going to stare at that thing until they call?" Allie nodded again.

"Whatever it takes." There was a knock at the door just then, and Mark went to answer it. "Do you think they're sending word by delivery boy?" Allie asked, not turning away from the phone. Mark laughed and opened the door.

A young, curly-haired woman let herself in. She wrapped her arms around Mark and squealed with delight.

"Hello you two!" Allie froze. _Pleaseohpleaseohplease..._

"Hey sis, aren't you going to give me a hug?" Allie winced and turned around.

"Hey...Mal."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
